The Moon
by San Yumaru
Summary: Hinata hanya mahluk percobaan yang gagal. Dia merupakan suatu kesalahan yang sangat buruk dan seharusnya tidak dibuat.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Author : San Yumaru**

 **Main Cast : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin mendesir, mengiringi rintik hujan yang turun di malam ini. Bulan terlihat sangat besar dan cahaya kuningnya begitu cerah. Bulan purnama malam ini terlihat indah, namun juga terlihat menyeramkan bagi beberapa orang. Kenapa begitu? Karena, rintiknya hujan membawakan awan kelabu yang kelam, dan sedikit terlihat merah.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menerobos hujan yang memang tidak terlalu besar ini. Seseorang terlihat di ujung jalan sana, dia terlihat tengah menggosok tubuhnya yang sedang menggigil. Di temani tiang lampu jalanan yang cahayanya sedikit redup.

"Huft...~~"

Lagi, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, berusaha sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya. Malam ini dingin, ditambah dengan hujan yang membuatnya semakin menggigil. Pria berambut kuning itu menutup helaian rambutnya dengan hoddie jaket yang ia kenakan. Kalau saja bukan karena sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu, ia tidak akan pulan selarut ini.

Pipipipipipipip!

Dering dari ponselnya berdering, menggetarkan saku celananya yang basah itu.

Langsung saja ia mengangkat ponselnya, "Iya ada apa?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ahhh,, kau terdengar seperti orang yang kedinginan, Naruto-kun" Bukannya menjawab, wanita yang menelphone pria bernama Naruto itu malah balik bertanya.

Segera saja Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sudah pasti tak gatal. "Ya begitulah, ini semua gara-gara kau tau. Tapi tak apa Karin, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja di rumah" Ucapnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Mau aku jemput tidak?" Tawar Karin dengan suaranya yang kencang.

"Tidak perlu," Tolak Naruto lembut. "Kau baik-baik di rumah, tunggu tou-san-mu pulang" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," Karin membalas dengan dengusan malas. "Kalau begitu hati-hati, aku akan mengunjungimu besok! Jaaa!"

Pip!

"Hufttt... Dasar" Gumam Naruto pelan, lalu memasukan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya yang sedikit basah. Sepupunya itu sangat terlihat manja. Baru ditinggal sehari oleh pamannya Nagato saja dia sudah ketakutan.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya sedikit tercekat ketika dua bola shappire itu menangkap bayangan hitam tepat di hadapannya. Di persimpangan toko yang gelap itu, kini tengah berdiri seseorang yang entah siapa dia. Naruto makin meneguk ludah berat saat sosok itu terlihat menatapnya dengan tajam, sangat amat tajam.

"Siapa kau?!" Naruto mencoba berteriak pada sosok itu, namun sepertinya tak ada balasan. Malah yang terlihat sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya dengan jalan yang sedikit terpogoh-pogoh. Kini Naruto merasa takut, badannya gemetar, tak lagi menggigil tapi dia merasa sangat takut pada sosok yang terus mendekat kearahnya.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Beberapa langkah mundur dari Naruto ketika sosok itu kian mendekat. Dia semakin dekat, dan dekat.. Gelapnya malam dan minimnya pencahayaan membuatnya tak bisa melihat sosok yang sedang mendekat itu. Dan ketika sosok itu semakin mendekat...

Brugh!

"H-hah?"

 **:::::THE MOON::::**

'Cuuurrrr...'

"Haahhh... Sebenarnya apa sih yang aku lakukan" Racau Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sambil meletakan handuk dingin pada dahi seorang gadis yang baru ia temukan kemarin malam. Tepatnya sosok yang ia kira hantu, yang semalam mendekatinya, yang juga tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapannya. Ternyata dia seorang gadis, untung Naruto tidak keburu lari.

Tapi jika dilihat dengan seksama, gadis yang Naruto temukan semalam terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Rambut halus beraroma bunga lavender, dengan warna indigo panjang yang membuatnya semakin anggun. Jahil, Naruto menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan telunjuk jarinya. Waahhh... pipinya begitu lembut..

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun!" Pekik seorang wanita berambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Tentu saja kalian tau siapa dia, Karin, sepupu Naruto yang sangat manja namun juga sedikit sangar. "Nee?" Karin segera menaikan satu alisnya, ketika melihat siapa yang ada bersama Naruto saat ini.

"Jangan bertanya!" Naruto segera memotong ketika Karin hendak membuka mulutnya. "Nanti aku jelaskan ketika makan malam. Kau tinggal ditempatku malam ini, Karin. Karena tou-san-mu masih dinas kerja sampai besok" Tambah Naruto sambil beranjak pergi untuk menaruh baskom air yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengompres gadis asing itu.

"Naruto-kun!~" Karin menyusul Naruto yang ada di depannya, lalu mengikuti pria berambut kuning itu sampai dapur. "Jelaskan sekarang saja!" Desaknya.

Dengan dengusan malas Narutopun berbalik. "Aku menemukannya kemarin, saat pulang dari rumahmu. Saat aku berdiri di tiang lampu jalan persimpangan stasiun Irahawa, aku melihatnya. Dan kemudian dia tiba-tiba pingsan, dengan luka-luka robek pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Aku kasian melihatnya, jadi aku bawa saja disini dan berniat merawatnya sampai dia pulih" Jelas Naruto setengah malas. Jujur, bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan, tapi sungguh ia sangat lelah hari ini. Sudah semalaman dia menjaga gadis itu tanpa tidur, dan ini waktunya dia istirahat.

"Kau tidak berbuat macam-macamkan pada gadis itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau melakukan 'itu'?" Naruto melongo mendengar Karin mengatakan itu. Dan 'itu', maksud kalimat 'itu' sungguh membuatnya sweetdrop. Karin, sepupunya yang dia kira polos ternyata mampu berpikir sejauh itu.

"A-ah ti-tidak, jangan berpikir macam-macam seperti itu. Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat dulu!" Seru Naruto, kembali meninggalkan Karin di dapur.

"Naruto-kun!-"

"Nii-san! Tidak sopan, bagaimana-pun aku ini lebih tua darimu!" Ralat Naruto. Sedangkan Karin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sikap Naruto yang sering berubah-ubah membuatnya berpikir kalau sepupunya itu memilki dua kepribadian.

"Hhoooaaammm~~" Naruto menguap panjang, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Beberapa kali ia mengusap lehernya karena sedikit terasa nyeri. Namun kelihatannya kini langkahnya tengah berhenti, ketika telinganya menangkap suara janggal dari kamarnya.

Dengan perlahan memutar knop pintu kamarnya, dan memantau kamarnya itu dengan sebelah matanya.

"A-ah, ternyata kau sudah sadar!" Gumam Naruto senang. Ternyata suara janggal itu berasal dari gadis itu, dia kelihatannya sedang mencari sesuatu di laci Naruto. "Ummm.. Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto, sambil meringkuk duduk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti, sembari terus menunjukan matanya yang bulat sehingga terlihat sangat imut. Waahhh... pipi Naruto jadi merona melihat betapa manisnya gadis itu.

"Un, un?" Gadis itu bergumam keras, dia terus menunjuk luka-luka yang ada di badannya dengan mukanya yang polos. Naruto sempat berpikir, kalau gadis ini aneh atau dia memang pura-pura bodoh.

"Ano.. Itu, aku membawamu kesini karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan dihadapanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti yang aku ucapkan?" Naruto terus menggaruk tengkuknya dengan senyum kikuk yang terus bersarang di wajahnya. Gadis ini sungguh bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

Gadis itu segera saja menggeleng cepat, entah tanda tidak mengerti atau apa. Tapi dia terus menunjuki luka-luka yang sudah Naruto balut dengan perban. Apa yang dia minta? Naruto tidak mengerti akan hal itu karena dia terus mengatakan 'un'!

'Apa dia lapar? Yah, mungkin dia sedang lapar'

Lalu Naruto beranjak kearah meja setelah matanya menangkap sebungkus roti yang menganggur di atas sana. Kemudian ia kembali dan memberikannya pada gadis misterius itu, dan kembali berkata "Siapa namamu?"

"Si-a-pa-na-ma-mu?" Ucap gadis itu mengulangi ucapan Naruto tadi dengan mengeja. "Siapa namamu!" Lalu ia kembali mengulangnya dengan keras, lalu melempar roti yang di berikan padanya kesembarang arah.

Sedikit lesu Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Ahhh.. kau ini, baiklah!" Kemudian Naruto meletakan telapak tangannya di dada. "Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya, yang sebenarnya sudah dia lontarkan berkali-kali.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!" Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naru-hmmpp!" Teriak gadis itu ketika Naruto mendekap mulutnya. Apa maksudnya dia terus menyerukan namanya.

"Jangan berisik okey?" Seru Naruto dengan teriakan yang tertahan. Dan gadis itupun diam, dia tak lagi menyebutkan nama Naruto. "Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi seraya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Naruto!" Jawab gadis itu dengan polos.

"Yosshhh~~ Sudahlah. Mungkin setelah aku istirahat aku bisa menanyakannya lagi. Haaahhhh~~ Aku lelah sekali~~~" Racau Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sembarang tempat. Yang terpenting dalam pikirannya sekaran adalah dia harus tidur, istirahat untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya. Saat bangun nanti pasti akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

 **:::::THE MOON:::::**

"Uhk!" Naruto terbatuk, setelah ia rasakan benda berat menimpa tubuhnya. Namun rasa kantuknya membuat Naruto bertahan, lihat saja matanya yang masih terkatup rapat walaupun nafasnya makin terasa sesak. Dan lagi Naruto mulai terbatuk untuk kedua kalinya.

Ahh, bisa ia rasakan juga sesuatu benda kenyal yang menempel di dadanya, dan dengusan nafas halus di lehernya. Apa dia di _rape_ setan? Tapi ini kan siang bolong, dia juga tidak pernah memainkan permainan yang mengandung unsur magis. Jadi apa ini? Tegakah seseorang membangunkan Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah kelelahan ini?

"Siapa saja, ku mohon singkirkan benda yang ada di atasku.." Gumam Naruto tanpa bergerak, karena benda itu mengunci tubuhnya. Ini sangat membuat Naruto kesal, tidak bisakah membiarkan dia tidur sebentar tanpa gangguan.

"Aduh! Apa sih in- Whhhaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Naruto kaget ketika ia mengetahui apa kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ternyata benda berat yang menimpa Naruto adalah gadis misterius itu, dan berarti benda kenyal itu? Ahhh, tepatnya adalah gadis itu tidur di atas Naruto.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Badanmu itu berat tau!" Racau Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah gadis yang masih setengah mengantuk itu.

"Naruto~" Balasnya, sembari terus mengucek matanya yang masih terasa ngantuk.

Naruto masih mengatur nafasnya, ekspresi wajahnya yang aneh dan tidak biasa itu, membuat sang gadis tersenyum lembut untuknya. Dan itu, membuat wajah Naruto kembali seperti semula.

"Tukang tidur sih, jadinya digangguin!" Seperti iklan di tv, Karin begitu saja berlalu setelah mengatakan itu, dengan ranjang yang berisikan baju kotor di tangannya. Dan sepertinya Naruto tidak menghiraukan itu.

"Naruto?" Gadis itu kembali berbicara, respon Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto?" Lanjutnya seperti biasa.

"Yah, aku Naruto, lalu siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Naruto!" Jawabnya dengan semangat dan berhasil membuat Naruto sweetdrop seketika.

"B-baiklah jika kau suka namaku, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto. Hahh, tapi tetap saja tidak nyaman jika mengucapkan nama sendiri~"

"Hinata!"

"Apa?!" Reflek Naruto menggenggam bahu gadis itu dengan kencang. "Siapa tadi? Siapa namamu tadi?!" Teriaknya semangat. Sungguh ia sangat gembira. Jika gadis itu menyebutkan nama lainkan ia tidak usah memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Un, ah, Naruto!"

Gubrak!

Segera saja Naruto jatuh kebelakang. Padahal tadi dia sudah semangat, tapi kenapa gadis itu menyebut namanya lagi.

"Apa kamu kopong hah? Nii-san! Baru saja dia menyebutkan nama Hinata!" Dan lagi, Karin mengucapkan itu seperti iklan, berlalu begitu saja.

Naruto kembaili bangkit, dan mendehem sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Hinata. Kau dengar?" Melihat gadis itu tidak mengerti, akhirnya Narutopun kembali memperjelas. "Aku Naruto," Dia menarik tangan gadis itu ke dadanya. "Dan kau Hinata," Lalu kembali meletakan tangan gadis itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"Unh? Na-ru-to, Hi-na-ta" Eja gadi itu sambil kembali melakukan kerakan yang di lakukan Naruto tadi. Dan terus mengulang-ulangnya.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum, setelah ia berhasil menangani gadis yang telah ia beri nama Hinata itu. Dan mungkin kali ini ia bisa kembali istirahat.. Tidak, kenyataan menunjukan kalau dia tidak bisa meneruskan aktivitas tercintanya itu untuk sekarang ini karena.. Lihatlah! Kini gadis- Hinata maksudku, kini ia tengah mengacak-acak kamarnya.

"Nii-san!" Karin berteriak dari ambang pintu dengan matanya yang terpicing. "Cepat kau pel lantai itu, karena aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja! Oh ya, gadis itu, biarkan dia membantumu mengepel lantai!" Tegasnya. Ya memang, Karin itu suka sekali memerintah seperti mendiang okaa-san-nya. Karin dan okaa-sannya Naruto, memang memiliki tabiat yang sama.

Dengan malas Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, tak lupa ia menuntun tangan Hinata untuk ikut keluar bersamanya. Dan sepertinya Hinata senang, terbukti ia terus tersenyum walaupun Naruto tidak mengetahui karena ia membelakanginya.

Mereka terus menyusuri koridor rumah peninggalan orang tua Naruto itu, sampai langkah Naruto terhenti karena lagi-lagi Karin meneriaki namanya dari dapur.

"Ada apa Karin? Bisakah kau tidak berteriak saat memanggil namaku? Dan sopanlah, panggil aku ini nii-san!"

"Yaya terserah apa katamu" Balas Karin sekenanya. "Ini, aku menemukan ini di bawah lemari pendingin. Bukankah ini gelang milik Naruko?" Lalu ia memberikan gelang bermanik kupu-kupu itu ketangan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. "Ya, arigatou. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, ternyata ia terjatuh dan masuk ke bawah lemari pendingin. Pantas aku tidak tau" Ucapnya, lalu kembali meneruskan tujuannya untuk mengambil alat pel saat Karin menyuruhnya lagi.

Beberapa kali Naruto menoleh kebelakang, mengamati Hinata dengan seksama. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi rasanya Naruto pernah kenal dekat dengan Hinata, dan nama 'Hinata' itu, sepertinya juga tak asing baginya. Ah, sudahlah.

Kegiatan mengepelpun segera dimulai, dengan bantuan Hinata. Yah, walaupun ia hanya bekerja meremas kain basah dan Naruto yang mengepel, tapi itu cukup membantu. Jadi, Naruto tak perlu bolak-balik untuk memeras kain.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang mengintai kegiatan mereka dari luar sana. Dengan teropong super canggihnya, dia terus mengamati gerak-gerik orang yang dia incar didalam. Setelah beberapa lama ia mengintai, iapun mengeluarkan walkytoky untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Moon-E773 telah aku temukan. Mungkin ia akan mengacau dan melakukan hal buruk pada keluarga itu. Jadi, sekarang, kita harus melakukan apa?" Tanyanya, ketika seseorang sudah merespon panggilannya, tepatnya, atasannylah yang merespon.

"Awasi, jangan sampai lepas. Aku akan menghubungi para ilmuan itu untuk langkah selanjutnya, dan tindakan apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Moon tertangkap. Jika kau bisa, masuk ke keluarga itu dan cari tau, tapi jangan sampai Moon mengetahui gerak-gerikmu jika kau tidak ingin tamat. Mengerti!" Perintah sang atasan dengan tegas.

Diapun langsung tersenyum licik"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Lalu memutuskan hubungan wolkytoky-nya. Mungkin ini akan menarik. Ia berjanji akan menangkapnya, sangat berjanji!

 **TOBECONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MOSHI", KETEMU LAGI DI STORY BARU YANG MUNGKIN SANGAT ANEH INI. YAAH, CUMA MAU BUAT BERBEDA SIH DARI CERITA YANG LAIN. SEMOGA MENIKMATI CERITA YANG INI YA DAN SEMOGA GA LUPA IDE CERITANYA KARENA CERITA INI DIBUAT 2 TAHUN LALU DAN LUPA DI PUBLISH. DAN AKHIR KATA R &R PLEASE!**


End file.
